El Origen del Ángel y el Demonio
by Alcuatiumlol12
Summary: Porque esto tenia que tener un origen... el porque ellos se habian vuelto aquellos seres. (Basado en mis OCs de "Miraculous: Las aventuras de Racoon Thief y Palom Paix)
1. Ángel de la Destrucción

**_"Ángel de la Destrucción"_**

Cuando recibió el Miraculous de la Paloma…

Ella no se esperaba eso…

Su forma de ser, su cuerpo, sus habilidades…

SU ALMA…

Habían cambiado para siempre… pero no lo suficiente como para cambiarla totalmente a ella…

…

Según cuenta la leyenda, hace 5000 años existieron 2 seres… Coon y Whitey…

Los Kwamis de los Miraculous del Caos y la Paz respectivamente.

Cuenta la leyenda de un faraón, que ofreció la vida de una joven para recuperar la de su amada que había sido arrebatada a manos de un Dios…

Pero entonces, la de ese entonces Ladybug junto a Chat Noir, intentaron detenerlo…

Fallaron… por un momento…

Hasta que Racoon Thief y Palom Paix intervinieron…

Ambos lucharon hasta mas no poder contra el faraón, pero… ante el poder de los dioses que se le había concebido a aquel hombre… absolutamente nada ni nadie podría detenerlo…

El Faraón en ese momento era un DIOS.

Por lo que como último recurso ambos kwamis hicieron un sacrificio.

Para convertir a sus portadores en DIOSES.

En un ritual ejecutado bajo un engaño de sus kwamis, los portadores hicieron un hechizo pensando obtener suficiente poder para poder debilitar al Faraón y que Ladybug y Chat Noir terminaran el trabajo… si saber el precio a pagar.

Cuando el hechizo termino, ambos kwamis fueron absorbidos por sus miraculous… sin haber pronunciado el lema para la transformación.

Pero los efectos no tardaron en parecer.

Whitey era muy parecida a Tikki en personalidad, ella podía ver el mejor lado de las cosas y ver dentro de las personas y alimentarse de su bondad interior.

Por lo que la portadora recibió el poder del control del ALMA y la capacidad de poder manipular el aura y mente de un ser vivo, parte de un aumento PERMANENTE de aptitudes físicas, con o sin el traje.

Su especialidad es alterar el estado de animo de una persona y volverla enojada o increíblemente feliz con un chasquido de dedos…

También con ello le llego la capacidad de tener un control mágico extraordinario, podía crear ALAS de energía pura para volar y la capacidad de crear flechas con habilidades destructivas increíblemente poderosas.

Además de la gran cantidad de energía positiva que desprendía…

Pero, al no tener kwami, no había contenedor ni límites para esos poderes…

Por lo que, al tener semejante cantidad de energía, los portadores dejaban de ser humanos…

Se volvían DIOSES, se volvían INMORTALES.

Y la única manera de recuperar su humanidad era renunciando al miraculous y al kwami que le dio los poderes…

Esto se ha ido pasando en generación a generación de portadores, de seres increíblemente poderosos renunciando a su poder para que el siguiente portador lo posea.

Con el único fin de seguir con lo que empezó esto… proteger a los portadores del miraculous de la destrucción.

Por eso Arelle quedo estupefacta cuando los efectos del miraculous se mostraron al primer momento en que se puso la diadema blanca.

Ella se había vuelto una Diosa… pero ella no lo veía asi… ella nunca lo vio asi…

Ella se consideró un ANGEL, un guardián con el fin de proteger y/o curar a los que posean el anillo del gato.

Se consideraba…

"El Ángel de la Destrucción"


	2. Demonio de la Creacion

**_"Demonio de la Creación"  
_** Porque si no fuera poco ser un sádico…

Ahora literalmente era un demonio…

Porque en eso se había convertido tras ponerse el reloj…

Su cuerpo, sus habilidades…

Su ALMA…

Excepto lo último, todo había cambiado…

Él se sabía de memoria le leyenda de los kwamis sellados a sus portadores…

Sin embargo había una parte no contada…

Sobre el egoísmo del Kwami del Caos…

Según cuentan… Coon nunca estuvo de acuerdo a sellarse permanentemente a su miraculous…

Él era muy parecido a Plagg, egoísta, flojo, glotón y extremadamente descarado…

Además de poseer un ego realmente alto…

Sin embargo aparte de cosas malas, dicen también cosas buenas de ese pequeño ser…

Hay quien dice que si el no existiría la diversión… ¿Ironía, no?

Bueno… cuando fue el sellado, él no lo hizo para derrotar al faraón… él lo hizo para proteger a su contraparte Tikki…

Como todo equilibrio, deben existir variantes de cada forma existente, ya sean negativos o positivos.

En su rol de guardián protector, fue creado como contraparte de la personalidad de Tikki…

El ser era alguien muy protector y posesivo, pero también era muy sensible, por lo que defendía con todo a lo que amaba.

Por eso, cuando Whitey dijo que haría el ritual, él no se opuso…

Porque también la quería estar con ella… quería protegerla también…

Cliché… pero es la verdad.

Como el buen egoísta que era, hacia todo lo posible para proteger a lo que amaba.

Rasgo muy importante para los siguientes portadores de aquel reloj.

Solo que de egoísmo paso a un instinto protector muy admirable y tierno.

Pero para proteger… también había que matar…

Habia que jugar sucio para ganar…

Cosa que le iba muy bien a su actual portador…

Mario era alguien casi sin escrúpulos, que haría todo lo que se pudiera hacer para proteger lo que amaba y lo que se le encomendaba.

No había porque mentir, él era un asesino… al igual que Arelle…

Pero este poseía esa habilidad de no sentir tanto remordimiento por ello… siempre que fuera por una razón justa…

Tenía alma, bondad y honor, no seamos tarugos…

Pero aun así, hacía su trabajo de agente/mercenario excelentemente.

Y cuando recibió el reloj… sus habilidades para tal tan solo incrementaron…

Dicen que la magia oscuro y los trucos sucios empezaron de buenas a primeras con el portador del antiguo Egipto…

De ahí había venido el truco de la invisibilidad del maestro ladrón Slytankamon Cooper.

Y las artes oscuras desde ese entonces tan solo fueron en aumento.

Al ser un ente de energía negativa en contraparte, el portador obtenía grandes habilidades para controlar magia negra y poder manipular lo que hay a su alrededor.

Poco a poco, pudo llegar a doblar incluso la física cuántica misma.

El cuerpo del portador, puede llegar a dividirse y auto restaurarse solo en forma casi gaseosa… en un humo negro.

Como un fantasma.

Aparte de la invisibilidad, también vinieron más trucos sigilosos…

Uno más oscuro que el otro…

Pero el principal fue la del cambia formas….

Al dominar la habilidad de volverse humo, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que se pudiera restaurar en formas diferentes, obteniendo la capacidad de poder tomar la forma de cualquier ser viviente (con alma para ser claros) dándole su apariencia y sus habilidades… claro que reducidas de cualquier parte mágica…

Tan solo con una pequeña cortina de humo y el portador podía volverse otra persona.

Después vino la de alterar por completo su anatomía utilizando energía oscura… dicen que ese es la habilidad más terrorífica.

Al ser de magia pura, los portadores podían transformar su forma original dándole, ya sea, aspectos más jóvenes o terroríficos.

Aprovechándose de eso muy bien en el arte del miedo…

Claro que como consecuencia de aquel uso, los ojos de los portadores podrían tornarse negros y con pupilas blancas brillantes a respuesta de sus emociones…

´Pero esos son efectos secundarios…

A pesar de en lo que se había convertido, a pesar de haberse vuelto lo que podría considerarse el "asesino o espía perfecto"

Mario nunca realmente utilizo con malas intenciones aquellos poderes… si no que lo utilizaba con el fin original…

Proteger y esconder…

Claro que Mario no tardó mucho en controlar todas las habilidades respectivas a combates, como sus ataques, el poder de su bastón…

Incluso podría materializar armas mágicas con ayuda del miraculous de la creación… armas realmente poderosas…

Su favorita era la del cañón laser en forma de cráneo de dragón con retribución karmica.

Él no era un ángel, no poseía la decencia ni la humanidad suficiente para poder serlo… su trabajo se lo impedía…

Pero aun así, protegía con todo lo que tenía a los portadores de los aretes de la mariquita…

Él se había vuelto…

"El demonio de la creación"


End file.
